Kidnapped
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: Lori gets kidnapped! What will Steve and the team do to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Lori had been added onto the team at least a month ago. Steve knew what time Lori came in. Steve knew what time each of them came in. She came in at 8:00 at the latest. It was now 8:05 and the whole team was here except for Lori.  
>"Hey Danny, do you think Lori got caught in traffic or something?" Steve asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible.<br>"Yeah, probably. Why are you worried about her? She can hold her own." Danny answered. Danny saw right through Steve. It was true. Lori Weston could hold her own. Although she didn't look it.  
>"I know she can, and I'm not worried. It's just, she should be here by now, and I'm responsible for her. If something happens to her, it's on my head." Steve replied staring at the door.<br>"She'll be fine. Have you tried calling her?" Danny asked. "5 times." He answered. Still staring at the door. Now Danny was kinda worried. For Steve. He knew Lori would be ok, I mean she had to be, but Steve just might go crazy if she didn't make it there by, well, now.  
>"Steve, don't worry about her, she'll be fine. She'll make it here before we get a case." Danny assured his partner. He patted him on the back to comfort him.<br>"Thanks brother." He said looking up at Danny. The only reason Danny was towering over him was because Danny was standing up, and Steve was sitting down.  
>Before Danny could respond, Steve's phone rang. It was Lori. Steve jumped up out of his chair, almost knocking Danny out, and answered his phone.<br>"Hey, Lori, where, um, are you?" Steve asked feeling a little bit better. That feeling didn't last long.  
>"Um, Steve, I'm not coming into work today. But I bet you I will tomorrow because of how good you guys are. I hope to be a part of that someday." Lori said.<br>"What? Why aren't you coming in?" Steve asked growing more and more worried the more she said.  
>"Um, some guys, uh, got me. I'm in the back of a big van. I would assume it's a dark color but I didn't really see." She said. "Please save me, Steve." She begged. "Please."<br>"I will. I will. just, um, hold on Lori. I'll find you. Uh, We'll find you. Just, hold on, ok." He said wholeheartedly. And wholeheartedly worried.  
>"Ok, I will. Steve..."<br>"Yeah. C'mon talk to me." He pushed.  
>"Ste-" The phone cut off.<br>"Lori...Lori...Talk to me, Lori. LORI!" He yelled into the phone.  
>"Dang it!" He said. "The phone cut off!" Sometime during the conversation, Chin and Kono wandered into the room.<br>"What's going on, brah?" Chin asked with a somewhat worried expression on his face. Steve hadn't looked up once since the phone cut off. He still didn't look up when he said,  
>"Somebody got Lori. She's, um, she got, uh, kidnapped." He finally got out. After he got it out , His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. He wished he could take it back. He wished he could call Lori back and tell her she was part of the team. Tell her she was as good as the rest of them. The truth was, this was going to be hard for him. As soon as they met they were instantly attracted to each other. And when they started working together, they had to push it aside. And now, Steve had to push it even further. He looked up at Danny, the first time he had looked up since the phone call broke off. His teammates were starting to get worried. The look on Steve's face seemed to say, "Let's go." and the look on Danny's face said "Oh. Boy." <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, Kono, I want you to pull all security cam footage, surveillance tapes, anything within 100 mile radius of her house. I know that's a lot but, Kono, we gotta find her." He ordered.  
>"You got it boss, what am I looking for?" Kono asked.<br>"A big van, dark colored more than likely." Steve replied.  
>"You got it." Kono replied as she hurried off.<br>"Chin, I want you to go through all of her phone calls, text messages, things like that. I want you to look for anything suspicious and contact me as soon as you find anything." Steve, again, ordered. "You got it, Steve." Chin said. And just like his cousin, he hurried out of the room.  
>"Ok, Danno, let's go." Steve ordered.<br>"Go where?" Danny questioned.  
>"To Lori's house." Steve answered plainly.<br>"Why?" Danny asked.  
>"To find Lori." He answered quickly. His voice was serious. "Oh, this is gonna be a looooooong case." Danny mumbled walking out the door at least 5 steps behind Steve. Danny was right. This was going to be a long case.<p>When Steve and Danny got to Lori's house, Danny was yelling at Steve.<br>"WHAT is the MATTER with you! You could've KILLED that guy! WHAT were you THINKING in that NEANDERTHAL ANIMAL head of yours?" Danny screamed. "Not to mention, you could've DENTED my car!"  
>"Well, the guy was in my way." Steve defended calmly.<br>"Yeah. He was. Cause he pulled you over. Cause you were SPEEDING!" Danny shot back.  
>"Shhh." Steve said.<br>"Shhh?" Danny asked insulted.  
>"Shhh." Steve repeated pointing at the house pulling out his gun. Someone was creeping around inside Lori's house. Before Danny could even take out his gun, Steve was already at the door, motioning Danny to hurry up. "I was right, this is going to be a very long case." Danny mumbled as he hurried over to Steve. When Danny got there he leaned up against the wall, mirroring Steve.<br>Steve motioned with his hands, "1, 2, 3!" BOOM! The door came down and the two men ran in. At first there was no sign of anybody in the house. Then, Steve saw him, and mumbled, "Man, you better hope Danny get's to you before I do." Steve ran at the guy screaming.  
>"FIVE-0! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" The man didn't drop his gun. "DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU! YOU CAN ASK MY PARTNER, HE KNOWS I'LL SHOOT YOU!" The guy didn't buy it.<br>"DANNY!" Steve screamed. Steve didn't know Danny was there the whole time. "I'd listen to him. I've seen this guy blow up a door with a grenade because the guy wouldn't open up the door. I've seen him through a guy in a shark tank because he wouldn't talk. He also hung a guy off the roof for the same reason. I could go on. But right now, if I were you, I would put down the gun." Danny said backing Steve up. Steve was in no mood for, well, anything. And that, was went he was the most dangerous. When he had nothing to lose. And when he was trying to find someone he cares about. The guy put the gun down and Steve ran up behind him, cuffing him with more force than needed. Than he slammed him up against the wall hard enough to startle him, but not hard enough to damage Lori's wall.  
>"WHO ARE YOU?" He screamed in the guys face. The guy looked so scared that Danny felt a little sorry for him. So Danny, as carefully and as nicely as possible, moved Steve out of the way so he can question him.<br>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Danny questioned.  
>"I'm...um...Joe Collard...I just um...I'm here because my boss sent me here...as a look out. I really don't wanna work for this guy...please get me out of this." He begged. The look in his eyes made Danny believe him.<br>"Ok, look out for what?" Danny asked.  
>"Um...you guys..." He answered. Just then Steve's phone rang.<br>"Talk to me Kono." Steve said after he answered the phone.  
>"Ok, well I found a black SUV pulling out of Lori's driveway, we also got footage of them taking her. Sending it to you phone now." Kono said.<br>"Thanks, we found a guy sneaking around in Lori's house, could you run the name 'Joe Collared' and tell me what comes up?" Steve asked.  
>"Sure thing. Ok, got it. Joe Collared. Looks like he's unemployed, but he has a, wow, very nice house, um, he worked at a coffee shop and got fired yesterday." Kono reported.<br>"Ok, could you send me a picture of his house? And why did he get fired?" Steve asked. "Ok, the picture is coming to your phone, and he got fired because he slipped something in one of the customers drinks. But he said he got fired for no reason." Kono said rolling her eyes. "Ok, who was the customer that got a surprise with their drink?" Steve asked.  
>"It was...Oh my gosh." Kono said.<br>"Who was it Kono?" Steve asked a little irritated. "Lori. This guy slipped something in Lori's drink." Kono reported. Steve was now angry and didn't care who knew it. He swallowed his furry so he could answer Kono. "Hmm," he cleared his throat. "Thanks Kono. Good work." he said as sweetly as he could.  
>"No problem boss." She answered. Then, he hung up the phone, and it was on. Danny stood by looking and Steve in total horror. He was already running ways through his mind to stop Steve from killing the only lead they had. And keeping himself from being killed as well. Hey, he had a daughter to think about. Steve looked over at the guy and took a step toward him. The guy looked like he was about to pee his pants.<br>"Who ordered you to slip something in my co-worker's drink?" He asked. Danny thought "Oh. Boy."  
>"Um...my boss." Collared answered. Steve was growing more impatient.<br>"I know that. Who is you're boss?" Steve asked him, about to blow his top. "Who is your boss?" He repeated stepping closer. The guy was totally freaking. Scared out of his mind. The look in Steve's eyes said, "Hey, I am NOT playing." Collared looked at Danny. His eyes asked, "Is he always like this?" The look on his face wasn't to far behind. It said, "This. Guy. Is. Crazy."  
>"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you everything. All of this is about trying to get information on an old case she shut down. She was investigating my boss. Chin Chang. He runs a coffee company that's a cover for a...well...drug thing. She arrested him years ago. He got out of jail about a week ago. He only fired me so people wouldn't grow suspicious. He kidnapped her this morning." Collared was glad to get it all off his chest. Then he grew worried.<br>"Oh my gosh! What did I just do?" He asked loudly.  
>"You just saved you're life." Steve answered dialing Kono's number.<br>"But now Chin Chang is gonna KILL ME!" He said louder.  
>"It's ok, we'll protect you Danny said. The guy still looked worried. "Trust me." Danny said. The guy relaxed a little. Kono picked up the phone. "Kono, run the name 'Chin Chang'. Give me his address and suit up. Tell Chin to as well. He has Lori." Steve said.<br>"Will do. Ok, Steve, I got it. His address is Uliuli Dr. And, Steve, get this, there's a black SUV parked in front of the house." Kono reported. "Ok, thanks Kono." Steve thanked her.  
>"Oh! And Steve? Chin said he didn't find anything in Lori's phone calls or text messages." Kono said. "That's alright. We're about to find Lori." Steve said. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

BAM! The door to Chang's house busted open. Steve, Danny, Chin, and Kono bursted into the house and started shooting at the people that were shooting at them first. They busted into the back room and when Steve saw Lori laying on the ground with her hands and feet bound and her mouth had duck tape over it. Her eyes were closed, and she looked helpless. There were signs of torture. She had a big, bloody, bruise on her cheek. She had cuts all over her legs and arms. Steve rushed over to her. The others rushed out of the room because they thought they heard sounds in the other room. Plus, Danny had signaled to Chin and Kono to leave the room. Steve gently pulled the duck-tape off her mouth and started to untie her feet. "Steve?" she asked weaker then before. Her eyes were still closed and she was trying to move her head around. He was now working on her hands. After he got them undone, her held her hands. "Yeah. It's me. Lori, are you ok?" Steve asked. "I am now." she said opening her eyes. They were blood-shot and looked tired. "I think we should get home." Steve suggested getting up. She pulled him back down and lightly squeezed his hand. She leaned up against him and he put his arm around her to comfort her. "Thank you." she said. "You're welcome. And Lori, you are one of us. You are part of this team. This family. I'm glad you were added onto the team." He admitted. "Me too. And thank you." she said. They sat there for a minute. Then he kissed her on the top of the head.  
>"I'm glad we found you." Steve admitted. "I'm glad you found me." she admitted back. "Me too." he agreed. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

A week after Lori was kidnapped, she came back to work. Steve had ordered that she take a week or more off. But, knowing Lori, she did't want to take a week off, she wanted to go straight back to work. Steve would call in and check on her everyday. But still. Work is where she wanted to be. And when she got back, she was so happy.  
>"Welcome back!" Danny said.<br>"Thanks, Danny. I would've been back sooner is Steve hadn't ordered me home." She said as she hugged him. Danny hugged back.  
>"You know, when you were, well, gone, Steve was extremely worried about you. I mean seriously, he nearly killed three guys. Including me." Danny said with his arm on her shoulder. "Awww..." she said very quietly. "Yeah, I kinda had a feeling he was worried about me, he called me like 5 times a day." she said to cover that she liked Steve caring about her. It was ok. She didn't have to hide it. Danny could already tell. With both of them. Just then, Chin and Kono walked in.<br>"Welcome back, Lori!" Kono said spreading her arms out to hug Lori. Lori hugged back.  
>"We missed you around here." Chin said giving both girls a hug.<br>"Did I hear Lori was back?" Steve asked with a smile as he walked through the door.  
>"Yep." Lori said smiling at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds then Lori looked away quickly and turned her head to look over at Danny. Danny got the message and said to the others, "Um...why don't we all go check if we got a case, and then wait there for a minute just in case we get one, huh?" He asked as he kinda pushed Chin and Kono out the door.<br>When they left, Lori moved close to Steve and gave him a big hug. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. It was a good hug. A long hug. A sweet hug. A Steve and Lori hug. A hug that was different from the rest of them.  
>"So, you were really worried about me." Lori asked quietly into his shoulder.<br>"Yeah, yeah, of course." Steve answered. "Well, thank you." she said. She broke the hug and she held onto his arms. He had his hands on her back.  
>"No problem." He said quietly looking into her eyes. Getting caught up in the moment, he pulled her closer and she leaned in. They kissed smack in the middle of the office. And around this time, Chin and Kono figured out what Danny was doing and left the room. Danny followed unwilling to stop them. They all stopped at the door at the sight of there co-workers. Chin and Kono smiled and turned there heads to look at Danny. Danny shrugged his shoulders and smiled. When the kiss broke off, they all kinda just backed away nonchalantly. Steve and Lori looked at each other and didn't say a word for a minute. "Well, I'm glad you're back." Steve said letting go of her.<br>"Yeah, me too." Lori said taking a step back. Steve turned to go and Lori grabbed his arm.  
>"Wailana coffee house. I'll be there at 7:00. I'd love to see you there." Lori said. "I'll be there." Steve said. Lori smiled and Steve, and then Steve smiled at Lori. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss. She put her finger on his lips quickly.<br>"Nu-uh." she said as she shook her head. "Save it for the coffee house." Lori smiled at him.  
>"I sure will." He mumbled through a smile and ran after her. <div> 


End file.
